Tujhe kya du apne iss dil ki siwa
by krittz
Summary: an OS on valentins day...just imaginery thoughts..pls dnt get offfended


Valentines weak is going on..suddenly something came to my mind reading some OS…so I decided to write something on it…

I really adore couple dayareya…but I don't know if FW will continue them..bcz as per information I saw on face book its daya sir's uncmfrtblity which made this track go close..

But if their situation is there for any real life couple what will that man feel..that I tried to portray…

Warning… : all dayareya haters pls b away…and daya worshipers here daya is a common man not the door breaker…

Now let's start…

.

* * *

..

.

..

.

I feel lost, confused. I'm heartbroken, the girl I always wanted has come in my life, and I got to know her after getting heartbroken many times I came across her. I really wanted to say to her, but the day I decided to ask her, she got a new life waiting! I waited, I was her friend oops no I was her senior but still We were actually very great friends.

I try my best to say I love her, nonetheless they say, you can't love someone if they don't love you back,,,I knew she loved me..but still our story is incomplete...

I thought to myself, "I waited such a long time for a girl, and I will do anything in my power to keep her safe and happy." I don't overhaul what other people think of her, I honestly think she's the most beautiful, and the most amazing girl in the world. Again, I tell myself "I want her, and only her. No matter how much it hurts to know she will never be mine..I will try"

I try my best to make her smile, happy. I never showed her I love her. Showed her I want to keep her heart safe from others that will break it, therefore that she will never have to go through what may leave scars on what she may need for the right person. I feel like I failed, but I don't let that stop me. No matter what happens, I will always be there for her, to make sure she's okay, to comfort her when I feel she needs.

Who knows, we may get together someday, maybe temporary, maybe forever. If we don't, everything happens, or doesn't happen for a reason, consequently I will always be her friend. I will always be there for her. She may not know this, but she is safe with me. She can fall, but I'll catch her. As long as she stay with me. She will always have someone to talk to. I don't want to prove to her but I care about her. I want her to feel that she is loved.

She never tried, something tells me she said she can't because she can't wait longer..I was very late

I had dreams about her several, if not many times. One of the dream(s), we actually ended up getting married. I don't always recall my dream(s). When I do, It's most likely something romantic. I guess you could say my big thing is romance.

They're so many things I know about her, but I'm still learning more. She has many problems, but I still say she's amazing, because she is in her own way.

When the truth is, every girl is beautiful. It just takes the precise guy to see that in them but for me she is only beautiful.

Thinking negatively really hurts, especially telling myself "She'll never be yours, you lost." It's never a good thing to do that. The reason I always end up thinking like that because I'm hurt, I feel broken. It's hard to keep yourself happy when you feel this way. The way I avoid thinking like that, is thinking the good way of it. Telling myself "Never give up, you'll get something out of it" gives me the courage to keep trying and not give up . no I never try to get her but make sure she smiles

"As long as she is happy, I will be fine, maybe it's not cent percent truth but In reality, I was just trying to make myself feel better, because I feel hopeless. I feel that I'm not good enough for her.

Now, things have changed. I have finally realized, I don't deserve her..or maybe we both don't deserve each other..no one is at fault but still. I thank all the pain I went through that allowed me to get stronger, allowed me to move on. Things are better now. I can go to bureau, strong, happy, and positive, and I do not have to worry about anyone hurting me or me hurting anyone…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.R and R


End file.
